beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis
is a main character of Beastars, being the secondary protagonist to Legoshi. Louis was the head member of the Cherryton High Drama Club and was the candidate for the title of Beastar. He also served as the head of the Shishigumi for a time. Louis appears to be arrogant and self-righteous, but underneath him lies his insecurity about being physically weak. However, he grows to be kind. Appearance Louis is a red deer with a long, tall build. His face is fair, with handsome features and long, delicate eyelashes. He commonly appears with a slightly intimidating expression. Louis is often able to maintain a certain level of control in a situation. He sports long, elegant antlers, and is usually seen wearing a common school uniform with a jacket over it. Outside of school grounds and after school hours he can be seen wearing casual clothes, usually a t-shirt or jacket and dress pants. Once he joins the Shishigumi as their new Boss, he sports a black leather jacket, pants, and dress boots. Because of Louis's intended purpose to be sold as food in the Black market, he has a permanent "4" tattooed on the underside of his right foot. During Legoshi's fight with Riz, Louis offers Legoshi to eat his right foot for energy as a doping strategy. After losing his foot, Oguma his adoptive father, pays for a prosthetic for him so he can walk properly again. Personality Louis attempts to hide his faults through the use of his lead acting role; feeling that if he shows weakness he will be seen as inferior. He has an arrogant demeanor, but underneath lies a mask of insecurity in which he feels he cannot surpass the predators. Being a third-year student, he feels he needs to uphold his status in the school hierarchy. After dropping out, he feels he needs to find a way to feel important and feel he has a purpose. He later joins the Shishigumi and becomes their Boss after finishing off their old one. He later realizes that he needs to go back to school and attempts to finish his remaining school years in peace. Louis, despite his arrogance and insecurity, grows to be a kind yet firm towards others, as a result from his interactions with carnivores such as Legoshi, Juno, and the Shishigumi. History Louis' birth parents are unknown. Through a series of flashbacks, we learn that Louis was raised as livestock in the Black Market for the purposes of being eaten by carnivores. He was tattooed with a "4" on the bottom of his right foot. Through a series of lotteries, adolescent herbivores would be taken to waiting customers. None of the children were taught how to speak or read, as seen by the sounds that Louis makes in attempts to communicate. Oguma approaches his cage, stating that he will buy Louis, much to his displeasure. Once in the elevator to leave, Oguma introduces himself and reveals that he suffers from a birth defect that prevents him from producing children. He states that he plans to raise Louis as his own son due to Louis' lack of own parents. As a test of his abilities, Oguma opens the elevator door and pushes Louis into a room full of hungry carnivores with only a knife to protect himself. At first, the carnivores question the situation then slowly approach Louis as the small fawn holds the knife up to his own neck, screaming. Oguma quickly pulls Louis back into the elevator and composes himself. He states that Louis is "exactly what he's been looking for" and opens the door again to reveal a shining sunset. He hugs Louis, claiming that he will be able to turn his pain and suffering into strength and the flashback ends. Trivia Spoilers: *Paru named Louis after the fashion line Louis Vuitton and the numerous French kings. *In Japanese media, Louis is spelt Rouis. This is most likely to ease pronunciation for native Japanese speakers who have difficulty distinguishing between l/r sounds. * He had a relationship with Haru during his time at Cherryton High School. * As a child he was a victim of the black market, being locked up to be sold as food before being saved by Oguma with the intention of being his successor. *The cover page of Chapter 95 indicates that Legoshi and Louis have known each other before the events of Beastars took place. However, it's unknown if they've properly interacted with each other. *In Chapter 2, Louis unintentionally predicts the events of Chapter 95 by taunting Legoshi that he would "offer" one of his legs in favor for his actions. *Louis is hinted at having a carnivore fetish multiple times, much like how Legoshi has a herbivore fetish. * Louis is shown to place flowers at the scene of Tem's murder multiple times. * Just as a typical red deer, his antlers have fallen off various times. * Louis owns multiple handguns that he keeps within his leader room and within his person. He appears to be quite skilled with the use of said firearm, and has used it multiple times as deterrence and self-defense. es:Louis Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Herbivores Category:Beastars Category:Mammals Category:Criminals Category:Main Characters